Azok a szép felhők
by lexisss
Summary: Egy tökéletesen tökéletlen páros...a szülők...és a bosszantó testvérek... Rövid story; Shikamaru - Temari - Kankurou - Tsunade - Yoshino - Shikaku


**Nah jóh :) kijavítottam a sztorit, habár még közel sem az igazi, javítottam egy egy éve írt eredeti verzoón, de szerintem a többi jobb...**

**na mindegy^^ Remélem hogy tetszik, még, ha nem is vagy nagy ShikaxTema fan^^ hát én az vagyok xD**

_pusz, xGloryX_

* * *

Sötét van, az éjszaka hűvös, az emberek már rég alszanak ilyenkor.

Kivéve pár emberkétől...

- Szóval…

- Szóval?

- Most merre?

- Mit merre?

- Istenem… Körülbelül havonta egy-kétszer jövök ide, és mikor megérkezem, csak annyit mondasz, hogy mit merre?

_Miért kell a nőknek ilyen probl__émásnak lennie?Nem jó ha beszélsz hozzájuk, és az se, ha nem…_

- Mit akarsz, mit mondjak? Szia Temari, milyen volt az utad? Megöltél-e valakit közben? Örülsz, hogy újra csesztethetsz engem? Kész öröm, hogy újra látjuk egymást! - játszotta magát. Temari grimaszolt egyet.

- Hát nem pont ezt… - mondta súlyos hanggal, majd folytatta lépteit. - Én is örülök, hogy láthatlak… - suttogta halkan, de épp eléggé, hogy Shikamaru meghallja.

- Tch… Jól van… Sajnálom… Na… fáradt vagyok, nem szeretem, ha ilyenkor problémás kérdések sokaságával bombáznak…

- Te mindent problémásnak tartasz… - mondta hűvösen, még mindig kétlépésnyi távolság volt köztük.

- Talán…

- Talán... mindig..

- Most hordj le… komolyan, két perce érkeztél, és már játszod a problémás nőt!

- Én játszom a problémásat, mikor te semmi normálist nem tettél, vagy szóltál eddig hozzám!

- De igen…

-Ó persze… köszöntél… - mondta, majd megállt az apartman bejáratánál.

- Bocsáss meg, hogy nem tudok rendesen beszélni veled azok után, hogy hajnali kettőkor bejelented, hogy megérkeztél, és, hogy ráadásul szükséged van a vezetésre!

- _Egy szóval_ nem mondtam, hogy szükségem van bárkire is!! Tsunade jelölt ki, nem? Akkor végül is kinek a hibája?!

- MARADJANAK MÁR CSÖNDBEN! ITT ALUDNI PRÓBÁLNAK! - hallatszott valamelyik emeletről.

- Tessék, látod mit csináltál? - kérdezte Temari.

- Én?! Hisz — makogott egy pillanatig, majd a végén elhallgatott, és vett egy mély levegőt. - Azt hiszem, nekem elég volt ebből mára…Jó éjt! - kiáltotta, megfordult, és elindult az utca másik felébe.

- Rendben! Jó éjt! - majd becsapta az ajtót.

Az utcák megint kihaltak voltak, sehol egy árva ember, kivéve az éjjeli őröket, de abból is kábé húsz volt az egész városban jelen pillanatban.

Körülbelül olyan tíz perc múlva, eszébe jutott Shikamarunak, hogy valamit elfelejtett… Közben motyogott miden félét magában... _"Ez fájni fog..."_

- Ohh, Kami… megint ordítozni fog… - mondta magának, majd visszafordult az utca végén.

Mikor visszaért előbb mély levegőt vett, majd bekopogott. Az ajtó lassan kinyílt…

- Mi a-

- Jól van, ne ordítsál légy szíves, de elfelejtettem mondani, hogy holnap tízre vár Tsunade az irodájában, és… - hirtelen elhallgatott. Csak most vette észre, hogy…. Egy szál pólóban, és egy nyuszis alsóneműben állt előtte Temari, aki annyira kába volt, hogy észre sem vette miért állt meg Shikamaru. Egyszerűen megdermedt, mint egy szobor, és teljesen vörös volt.

- Nara… mi a fenét keresel még itt, és…. miért vagy elpirulva?- kérdezte, majd hirtelen magára nézett, mintha valami vicces dolog lenne rajta. Abban a pillanatban leesett neki... - A francba! - kiáltott, majd bevágta az ajtót az 'komoly' de mindig okoskodó Shikamaru előtt. Pár percig csak a pakolást lehetett hallani, de hamar alább hagyott a zaj.

- Öhm..Temari… - kopogott újra, mikor már meggyőződött róla, hogy talán nem öli meg, és eléggé lehiggadt.

- Mit akarsz?! - kiáltott az ajtó mögül.  
_"Ezek szerint nem…."_

- Még…nem végeztem… - habozott enyhén a mondat végén, próbálta összeszedni magát. Mikor újra kinyílt előtte az ajtó, már egy felöltözött Temari volt előtte.

- Mond gyorsan, és tűnj el… - hadarta dühösen.

- Holnap az irodában, rendben?

- Ennyi? - kérdezte ölbe tett kézzel.

- Hát…  
- Oh, mi van még?- kérdezte türelmetlenül - Ha nem haragszol lefeküdnék, ugyanis kurva fáradt vagyok… - mondta.

- … -

- Mehetek aludni?

- … -

- Helyes, jó éjt…-mondta, majd bevágta az ajtót megint.

Shikamaru elmerült magában… vagy elaludt volna?

_Mégis mit akartam… túl__ fáradt vagyok, hogy gondolkozzak most…_

Két percig még gondolkozott, majd újra bekopogott.

Temari homlokához rakta a kezét. _Ne nyisd ki Temari… Csak nehezebb lesz._

- Mi a fenét akarsz már...-Nem tudta befejezni, ugyanis befogták a száját…Először fel sem tudta fogni mi történt, majd lassan kezdett felébredni kóka állapotából. Shikamaru lágyan csókolta, majd egy pillanat múlva elengedte. Temari kinyitotta a szemét. Nem tudta eldönteni, ébren van, vagy még alszik.

- Ez meg… - Temari erősen elvörösödött, jobban, mint szokott.

- Jó éjt… - mondta a önmagától is megdöbbenő Shikamaru, és elindult. De hirtelen azt vette észre, hogy valaki megragadta a vállát, és visszatartja.

- Oi Shikamaru…

- Hm? - kérdezte álmos fejjel.

- Ez mi a fene volt?

- Azt mondtad nem csináltam eddig semmi értelmeset… - mondta lazán.

- Én…

- Te? - hirtelen hangulatot váltott, és visszavette arrogáns stílusát.

- Én gyűlöllek… - mondta.

- Tudom… Én is. - mondta nyugodtan. - De ezért szeretlek, problémás nőszemély…-mondta azzal a hamisítatlan eszeveszett őrült mosolyával, sarkon fordult, de mire megindult volna, Temari a nyakába ugrott.

- Mi a-! Mit csinálsz te nőszemély?-mondta, majd Temari elengedte, berángatta magával a szobába, és becsapta megint csak, de most mögötte, az ajtót.

- Mi van, ennyire hiányoztam volna?-kérdezte vigyorogva Shikamaru.

- Cseppet sem! - mondta, majd megint elkezdték egymást szenvedélyesen csókolni.

_Ember…__ Hajnali fél három van… hogy van neki még ennyi energiája?_

- Nem úgy veszem észre… - mondta, majd levette a lányról a felsőt.

- Fogd be… - levetette Shikamaruról is a mellényt és ledobta a földre, majd elindultak az ágy felé.

- Mint mindig… - dünnyögte, majd elkezdte a nyakát csókolgatni, és élvezte a elérték az ágyat, mindkettőjük haja ki volt engedve, Temarin csak az alsónemű és a melltartója volt rajta, Shikamaruról pedig lekerült a mellény, a póló, és a nadrág.

- Mennyi értelme volt újra felöltözni, ehh? - kérdezte vigyorogva.

- Mintha nem erre vártál volna már egész idő alatt… - suttogta Temari.

- Oh, túl sokat beszélsz… Nem én ugrottam a nyakad... - Temari beléfojtotta a szót.

- Na pont ezért gyűlöllek. - jelentette ki utána. - Sosem tudod mikor kell befogni?

- Miért? Nem bírsz ellenállni nekem? - kérdezte vigyorogva, Temari karba vágta.

- Auch! Tch… ideges nőszemély… - de egy pillanat múlva már ismét csókolták egymást az ágyban.

"_Tanács legközelebbre: Soha, ismétlem…SOHA ne feküdj az ágyba rejtett fegyverekkel, mert a pengék maradandó sérüléseket is okozhatnak…_

* * *

- Hol a fenében lehet már ez a gyerek… Már háromszor elkísérhette az a követet az apartmanjáig… - föntről lépcsőtopogások hallatszottak, és egy hangos ásítás.

- Oi… Te még mindig ébren vagy? Nem kéne már lefeküdnöd?

- Ne is mond…A drágalátos fiacskád még mindig nem jött haza…Tsunade sama hívta, hogy kísérjen el valakit.

- Yoshino… drágám…A fiad már nem kisfiú…Nem kellene annyira aggódnod érte.

- De hát, miért pont ilyenkor érkezik az a Sunai követ? Nem képes az időre figyelni? Ilyenkor a legveszélyesebbek az utcák!!

- Sunai nagykövet? - kérdezte kíváncsian Shikaku. - Biztos Temari-chanra gondolsz… - megvakargatta a szakállát, majd megállt.

_Upsz?_

- T-Temari-chan? - kérdezte tágra nyílt szemekkel.

- Yoshino… ne legyél ideges…a fiad okos…sőt! Nagyon is okos!

- Ki az a lány? Mit csinál itt? Mennyi ideig lesz?! - kérdezte felháborodva.

- Drágám, csak egy lány! És a Kazekage testvére, de kérlek, ne-

- Shikaku… ebből te maradj ki. - jelentette ki hűvösen. - Rendben van?

- Yoshino-

- NEM Shikaku!

- Rendben, rendben! Nem szóltam! De ha lehet… majd reggel öld meg…

- Ne féltsd, majd csak a magáét kapja meg…

- Nem is őt féltem… Téged… - majd a feleségére nézett bágyadt szemmel.

- Nani?

- Ha olyat kérsz tőle, amit ő úgy sem tartana be, mert nor-khm… amúgy sem tartana be, összetöri a szíved… - a nő csöndben tudott mit válaszolni. Végül sóhajtott egyet.

- Shikaku… menjél csak aludni. - a férfi a vállára rakta a kezét.

- Yoshino, neked is kellene.

- Majd alszom a kanapén. Jó éjt.

* * *

Shikamaru ébren volt már, az ablakon besütött a fény, a szobában pedig a földön hevertek a ruhadarabok.  
A fiú kitámasztotta a fejét, úgy figyelte az alvó lányt.  
Pár perc múlva elkezdett mozgolódni, majd lassan kinyitotta a szemét.

- Már reggel van? - kérdezte álmosan. - Már ébren vagy? - mormogta meglepve, majd visszafeküdt a párnára.

- Háromnegyed tíz van… - Temari felkapta a fejét.

- Mennyi?! Nem azt mondtad, hogy tízre az irodába kell menni?

- De igen. - Temari kiszállt az ágyból, maga köré csavarta a vékony ágytakarót, és neki látott a ruháit megkeresni.

- Miért nem keltettél fel időben?!Istenem, végünk!!

- Ne félj… idejében ott leszünk, mire ez a nagy kapkodás? - mondta nyugodtan.

- De ezt te nem értheted!! - kezdett pánikba esni. - Kankurou azt mondta, utánam fog jönni, de ő csak reggel érkezik, és ha megtalál téged, mielőtt odaérnénk… - Shikamarunak végre eljutott az agyáig, majd próbálta felfogni.

- NANI??

- JÓL HALLOTTAM LUSTA SEGG, ÚGYHOGY CSIPKEDD MAGAD, ÉS ÖLTÖZZ FEL!

- Nem hiszem el… Mindig mindennek problémásnak kell lennie… Miért nem mondtad, hogy jön a bátyád is?!

- Szerinted mikor volt erre időm?! Merre van a melltartóm?! - kérdezte.

- Mittudom én…

- Pedig neked vetted le… - jegyezte meg.

- Igen, és közben mindent a fejembe véstem, hogy hova dobáltuk szét!

- Hol van már a blúzom? - szaladgált fel és alá.

- Te nem láttad az alsógatyám?

- Keresd az ágyban, vagy alatta…

- Már néztem. Nincs.

- Nem tudom, keresd meg! Nem az enyém!

- De te voltál, aki levette. - Temari a TV mögé nézett, majd kivette a ruhadarabot.

- Tessék… - mondta.

Miközben mindenki próbálta keresni a ruháját eltelt vele vagy tíz perc, és már csak öt percük maradt, hogy összekapják magukat.

- Istenem… Istenem…

- Nem hiszem, hogy pont neked kellene imádkozni… Elvileg nem téged fog megölni Kankurou.

- Pofa be! Kész vagy?

- Igen.

- Akkor menjünk már!

* * *

Tsunade irodájában.

Az ajtón kopogás hallatszott.

- Bejöhet! - majd belépett a két ninja.

- Sajnálom Hokage sama… Egy kicsit…

- ...elkéstünk… - Tsunade furán nézett rájuk. - Mi van… - kérdezte Shikamaru.

- Temari san… Most… Keltél? - Temari egyből felfogta a jelzést, majd megtapintotta a haját.

- A fenébe! A hajam! - kiáltott. - Hova raktam a hajgumikat?! - majd keresgélni kezdte a zsebében. - Lusta idióta, miért nem szóltál?!

- Azt hiszed volt nekem időm ezzel foglalkozni?

- Honnan tudjam! Talán nem kellett volna kirántanod őket!

- Már bocsánat, de nem én voltam, aki kirántotta a hajgumiiaidat.

- Persze, ahogy a többit is…

- Öhöm… - hallatszott Tsunadétól. Shikamaru és Temari elvörösödtek. Úgy viselkedtek, mintha nem lenne más rajtuk kívül…

- Szóval… - törte meg végül Temari a csendet. - Miért hívatott Hokage sama?

- A Kazekage, vagyis a testvéred értesített, hogy jössz, és adott is feladatot neked, ha jól tudom.

Fel kell mérnem a jelenlegi helyzetet az oktatásban, és a jegyzeteket Sunába vinni.

- Rendben, ezen kívül a hadi erőről is számot kell adnod nekem, legalább is, ha jól tudom.

- Igaz, hoztam is magammal az iratokat. - majd elővette a papírokat, és letette az asztalra.

- Köszönöm… És ha van időd, nézz be a Nara állatkertbe. Érdekes fajokat tenyésztenek, amiket gyógyításra is fel lehet használni. Lehet, hogy a medikális ninja osztagokat érdekelné. De erről Shikamaru is beszélhet. - aki azonnal elfordul, hogy ne lássák, hogy elpirult. Abban a percben berobbant az ajtó, és egy fekete ruhás személy jelent meg. És az arca nem csak a festéktől volt lila…

- Te kis féreg! - kiabált. A fiú megrettent.

- Oi Kankurou... Egy cseppet nem tudnád moderálni magad? - szólt Temari dühösen. – Hokage sama irodájában vagy, ha nem látnád!

- Ez a kis patkány a szobádban járt! Mégis mit képzelsz?! Hogy csak úgy tűröm?? - teljesen idegbajos volt. - Ohayo Tsunade sama… - és újra kezdte. Temarit pedig egyre jobban felhúzta, és addig ordibált, míg a végén kapott egy jobbost.

- 1…Semmi. Közöd. A. Hogy. Kivel. Vagyok. Nem ölheted meg, mert különben én öllek meg. És 3… Ha átcseszi a fejemet, biztos lehetsz abban, hogy akkor én fogok róla gondoskodni. - majd megropogtatta az öklét. Shikamaru megrezzent.

- Oi…én...még…itt vagyok… - szólt közbe. Temari nevetett egyet, majd a vigyorgó Tsunadéra tekintett. Shikamaru odament hozzá, majd megbökte a hátát.

- Állatkert? - Temari vigyorgott rá.

- Inkább ebéd? - kérdezett vissza, kezdett megnyugodni, hogy nem kell tartani Kankuroutól.

- Ohhh…És ki a főfogás?-kérdezte mosolyogva, majd szorosan megragadta a karját, és kiráncigálta.

- Hé…hé! HÉ!! - kiáltott utánuk Kankurou. - De ez… mégis… MI EZ?! TEMARI! - azzal Tsunadéra nézett, aki még most is nevetett, majd a kezével intett, hogy mindenki ki mehet a szobából.

- Kölykök… Öreg vagyok én már ehhez…


End file.
